exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts Crossroads II
Kingdom Hearts Crossroads II or Kingdom Hearts 'χ'rossroads II '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Kingdom Realm and follows the perspective of young Keyblade Wielders Haru and Karel. It is a sequel to Kingdom Hearts Crossroads and is followed by Kingdom Hearts Crossroads of Remembrance. Main Arc Mark of Mastery Haru and Karel are still living in the '''Destiny Islands, despite Karel's darkness still present and Haru feeling strangely off. The two are called by Leos who desires to make them official Keyblade Masters. He brings them towards Yen Sid, a master magician, in the world of Disney Castle. Yen Sid uses his powers to increase Haru and Karel's ability, but is interrupted by the attack of a monstrous, Earth-wielding Heartless. Instead of the usual yellow eyes, the creature possesses red, glowing eyes. Its attack interrupts Yen Sid's spell, deprives Haru and Karel of their power, and forces them to split apart in different Worlds. Haru's Tale Haru arrives in the Land of Dragons where she meets the young samurai Eraqus. Sensing potential in him, she helps him train against another red-eyes Heartless, wielding the power of Wind. She then awakens the ability to wield the Keyblade within him, making him her apprentice. She then leaves towards the Toy Room where she helps Woody and Buzz Lightyear overcome a Space-wielding of such creatures. Getting more and more unsure about who she truly is, taunted by a strange being of darkness named Luna, she departs towards the Forest of Magi. Karel's Tale Karel meanwhile returns to the Radiant Garden where he protects Lightning's sister Serah Farron from a Water-wielding Heartless. He then finds that Luxan's keep in the Garden is now occupied by the taunting shade of the man who calls himself Luna. He runs away from the dark individual as he tries to corrupt him. Karel briefly senses a disturbance in the Destiny Islands and finds a young man named Xehanort. Karel senses immense potential within him, however he is wary of the young boy's ambitions and curiosity. Karel nevertheless tells Xehanort about the existence of other worlds, but does not make him his apprentice. He then leaves towards the Forest of Magi as well. Tales of Reunion and Loss Karel and Haru reunite in the Forest of Magi where they encounter the mage known as Merlin. However, the two Wielders have grown distant : Haru barely remembers Karel, her heart slowly eroded, and Karel is diving once again into the dark. The two unite despite their differences in order to defeat a Plant-wielding Heartless. Once again, they split apart. Karel searches for a cure in the Olympus Coliseum, offering himself to the gods in order to find the answer about Haru. The answers he gets are cryptic at best, and while threatening Hades, the latter unleashes the powerful warrior Gilgamesh from another realm. Karel clashes with the six-armed colossus and wins, but Gilgamesh, having copied Karel's keyblade, uses it to open an ancient seal and release titanic monstrosities in the coliseum. Karel has no choice but to run away. Meanwhile, Haru finds herself in the Realm of Wonders. Taunted by the Cheshire Cat about who she is, barely conscious, she stumbles upon the red-eyed heartless of the Moon, and successfully defeats him. In order to understand the truth about these monsters, she dives in the portal and into the Realm of Darkness. Karel is warned about her presence there and teleports, saving her from the darkness. However, Haru is already lost, her heart disappeared. Karel in the Dark Karel is desperate to save her. The dark presence of Luna tells him that a monster has stolen her heart and that the monster in question should be killed. Karel, desperate and unable to find the answers, goes to Traverse Town and discusses with Joshua Kiryu. The latter sends him towards Twilight Town where he finds three young individuals - Mina, Trish and Spencer - who tell him that Haru is their best friend and has spent the whole summer with them. A confused Karel must nevertheless protect them against a Heartless wielding the power of Fire before departing. Karel senses yet another disturbance in the Destiny Islands : Xehanort is trying to use the power of Darkness to forcibly open an exit out of the islands. Karel is forced to take him with him as an apprentice, giving him mastery over the Keyblade as well. Karel and Xehanort investigate and discover that there are thirteen Reminiscences, red-eyed Heartless, and that Luna is one of them : the first, the leader. They go towards the Atlantis Island and after defeating the Thunder Reminiscence there, find a path towards the Realm of Darkness. In the Realm of Darkness, Karel finds Luna who tells her that the young Keyblade Wielder is the thirteenth Reminiscence, that of the Light. Using Karel's anger, Luna manages to use its darkness in order to gain control of his body, Karel's heart seemingly destroyed in the process. Ruxah in Emptiness Ruxah, a young girl from Twilight Town, meanwhile awakens and summons the keyblade, mindlessly wandering in another world. The girl, with little to no emotions, finds herself in Metroville, where superhero Bob Parr teaches her to fight for a cause. The duo fights against the threat of a returning red-eyed monster, the earthen colossus who attacked Haru and Karel, and finally defeat it. Ruxah then leaves for another world. In the Mirage Arena, Ruxah encounters Ultimecia, another individual lost in time. Ultimecia quickly sees in Ruxah a reflexion of who she was - a young girl lost in a hostile world. Ruxah then has to fight Eraqus, who - correctly - believes that Ruxah has stolen Haru's heart ; however, he cannot bring himself to strike her down. The pair is interrupted by an attacking Reminiscence wielding powers over Time, and alongside Ultimecia, defeat it. Ruxah leaves once again this world. Fateful Showdown Ruxah and the possessed Karel both find eachother in Twilight Town : Karel attempts to kill Ruxah but is defeated. As Karel is dying, Xehanort and Eraqus, teaming up, appear and offer Ruxah to go inside Karel's heart and end everything. In Karel's heart, where he is trapped, he discusses with the real Luna, who tells him that Tasiel - the wicked Keyblade Wielder mastermind who gave birth to Xastiel - is the one controlling the first Reminiscence. Karel is then visited by Ruxah. The two clash, each of them using their abilities to the fullest. Before any of them can deal the final blow, Haru, whose heart has been awakened by the clash, arrives and separate them. Together, the three Keyblade Wielders manage to find Tasiel's heartless and defeat it. Then, the three individuals are submerged in darkness, and disappear. Characters * Haru * Ruxah * Karel * Luna * Tasiel * Leos * Ultimecia * Eraqus * Xehanort Trivia * Meant to be a Kingdom Hearts II allusion of sorts, Kingdom Hearts Crossroads II slightly mimics its storyline. Category:Storyline Category:Kingdom Realm